Vakond a sámlin
by Jicklet
Summary: Miután a háború véget ért, vagyis meg se történt, Kyle családja magához veszi a Vakondot...


_Megjegyzések: Először is, ezt a történetet tulajdonképpen már megírta Christine Nöstlinger_ A cseregyerek_ című regényében, ahol egy, két gyerekből és két tekintélyelvű szülőből álló család életét fölkavarja egy kevésbé tekintélyelvű és – mint kiderül – családi gondoktól szenvedő külföldi cseregyerek. Szóval sokkal inkább azt olvassátok, mint ezt._

_Másrészt még nem nagyon ismerem a _South Park_ot, tehát azt se tudom, hogy a kiinduló ötletnek van-e egyáltalán értelme. Kyle miért nem inkább azt tanácsolná a Vakondnak, hogy a séfnél próbálja meg?_

_Harmadrészt halvány fogalmam sincs az ilyen dolgoknak sem az érzelmi, sem a gyakorlati oldaláról. Úgyhogy megpróbáltam a lehető legkevesebbet írni arról, amit nem tudok, és a történet elejét az általános, idilli happy end részévé tenni – de így is lehet, hogy valami kapitális hülyeséget találtam ki. Ezt, meg a többi hibámat is__ javítsátok ki, legyetek szívesek! Előre is köszönöm!_

---

– Apu, egy pillanatra föl tudnál venni? Csak, hogy lássak ebben a tömegben… Köszönöm… –

Kyle lázasan forgolódik, barna hajú gyerekeket keres meg átlós szíjakat, az ásóban nem biztos… de, az is ott van nála! És milyen messze van… – Köszönöm, – ismétli Kyle, amint leszáll. – Bocsánat, mindjárt jövök, – hadarja, – csak még valamit el kell…

– Nem ér rá?

– Nem, sajnos… – válaszolja Kyle szomorúan. Ha a Vakond egyszer hazaér az anyjához, ki tudja, mennyivel lesz beszélni vele.

A Vakond erősebb nála, és még nyugodtan gyalogolva, ásóval a hátán is gyorsan távolodik. Kyle-nak gyorsan elkezd fájni a futás, de hát ez a legkevesebb – nemrég még hogy örült volna, ha ugyanígy futva, csak a Vakonddal a karjában, megmenthette volna az életét! Aztán ezt Kenny tette meg, utólag.

– Vakond! – Végre elég közel van, hogy a másik megforduljon a hangra. – Várj meg, légyszi! – A Vakond megáll és bólint, de nem indul el visszafelé a réten, és Kyle nem mer lelassítani. Kenny nem oldott meg mindent, egyáltalán nem! Csak adott Kyle-nak egy esélyt. Na nem arra, hogy _mindent_ megoldjon, még e körül az egy srác körül sem, csak arra, hogy valamit legalább megpróbálhasson.

– Élsz! – lihegi, amint a Vakond elé ér. – Élsz. – Ezzel kezdődik Kyle új feladata, meg a szüleié. – Nem tűntem el… – Csak most jut eszébe, hogy _a Vakond kezdte:_ amikor már majdnem meg volt halva, akkor még direkt kimászott hozzájuk nagy nehezen, és talán nem csak azért, hogy figyelmeztesse őket; és ráadásul pont Kyle-t kérte meg, hogy ölelje át. Kyle most reménykedik, és nagyon büszke arra, hogy van miért reménykednie. – Hiszen megígértük, hogy nem hagyunk itt…

– Hát nem is hagysz…

– Nem… azt mondtuk, hogy hazaviszünk – persze, tudom, most már… – de én úgy is értettem, hogy hozzánk haza. Ha akarsz.

– Persze, mert az anyád „megöl"…

– Nem az! Azért ne gyere! Csak akkor, ha te el akarsz menni… – Kyle nem tudja, _mitől_, és azt sem meri kimondani, amit tud. – Szóval csak meg akartam ezt mondani, amíg még itt vagy. Mehetsz Stanékhez is, de neki nővére van… – A Vakond fölnevet. – Jó, nekem meg anyu… – A Vakond csak tovább nevet sötéten, és Kyle nem tudja, hogyan magyarázkodjon. – Én nem tudom, te hol akarsz lenni. De ha nálunk, akkor gyere.

– Minek?

– Mert hátha úgy… jobb? Kevésbé rossz? De csak miattunk ne! Persze, Ike meg én is örülnénk neked, de _azért_ ne–

– Ki az az Ike?

– Ő is a fogadott testvérem, kétéves…

– Is?

– Csak, ha te akarod.

A Vakond most már nem áll olyan türelmetlenül, még egy kicsit el is fordul arrafelé, ahonnan Kyle jött. – A szüleitek?

– Anyu megbánta és bocsánatot kért.

– Tőled.

– Pedig nekem nem is esett semmi bajom. Neked még annál inkább örülni fog… – A Vakond gúnyos nevetése emlékezteti Kyle-t, hogy most már pár percnél sokkal több van neki hátra, úgyhogy nem lehet neki csak úgy, összevissza jó híreket mondani. – Mindenesetre azt tudom, hogy nagyon örülni fognak, hogy velünk élsz, és Ike meg én megtanulunk tőled franciául.

– Na, kösz szépen! Egyébként ezt ők mondták?

– Nem, de tudom.

– Én azt tudom, amit magadról mondtál. Azt köszönöm.

– De tényleg, Vakond, az egész biztos, hogy jöhetsz. És még egy csomó minden _lehet._ Az is, hogy anyu tényleg megpróbálja jóvátenni–

– Na, menjünk, aztán majd meglátjuk, – szakítja félbe a Vakond.

---

Sheila már távolról fölismeri a fia mellett közeledő gyereket.

– Gerald, látod! Ott van az a kém, aki… most már ő is újra él.

– Persze. Ne foglalkozz a háborúval, olyan, mintha soha meg se történt volna.

– De emlékszünk rá, és az is épp elég nehéz. És nézz csak rá.

– Hát hogy dohányzik, azt látom…

– Azt, meg a többit… az az öngyilkos akció! Én nem tudom, milyen élete lehetett a háború előtt, de az biztos, hogy most ugyanolyan lesz, ha senki nem segít rajta.

– Kyle most már a barátja.

– Épp ez az, Gerald. Más gyerekeknek is vannak komoly gondjaik, és te meg én úgysem tudunk mindükön segíteni, de őt már ismerjük. És láttad, hogy Kyle hogy törődik vele. Itt, most tényleg van lehetőségünk…

– Most nem érdemes erről látatlanban beszélnünk. Várjuk meg, amíg ideérnek és elmondják, amit akarnak.

---

Este Kyle viszonylag boldogan készül aludni, pedig nem sokat tud, vagyis inkább épp azért. Anyu csak annyit mondott, hogy a Vakond fölhívta a mamáját, Kyle-ék telefonszámát is megadta neki, aztán a mama anyut is a telefonhoz kérte, de nem beszéltek semmi különöset, csak hogy a Vakond most itt lesz egy ideig. Azt anyu sem tudja, hogy a Vakond mit beszélt a mamájával, és nem azért nem, mert franciául beszéltek, hanem azért, mert nem is hallgatta. Azt csak a Vakond mondta, hogy megadta a számot, és hogy menjen anyu a telefonhoz.

Kyle nagyon büszke a szüleire, hogy ezt így elintézték.

És anyu olyan szép őszintén, szomorúan kért bocsánatot a háborúért, amiben a Vakond is elesett. És úgy tűnt, hogy a Vakond tényleg megbocsátott; legalábbis mondott valami olyasmit, hogy Kenny új sanszot adott nekik.

A másik, amitől Kyle nagyon megkönnyebbült, az volt, hogy anyu és apubármeddig szívesen látják a Vakondot. Azt nem tudják megígérni, hogy soha, semmilyen ok miatt nem kell elmennie, de azt megígérték, hogy ők soha nem küldik el.

Különben egyelőre mindenki mindenre azt mondja, hogy _egyelőre _és _majd meglátjuk_. És Kyle úgy érzi, hogy egyelőre minden olyan jó, amilyen csak egyelőre lehet.

A Vakond ott alszik nem messze, a nappaliban, az ő egyik pizsamájában. Egyelőre senki nem ment vissza a holmijáért. Amikor anyuék adtak pénzt, hogy legyen nála -- annyit, amennyi Kyle heti zsebpénze -- direkt mondták, hogy ez olyasmire van, amit ők nem vennének meg neki, _nem _ruhára vagy könyvrevagy bármi ilyesmire. Kyle szerint cigarettára gondoltak,vagy legalábbis a Vakond biztos arra fogja költeni.

És lehet Kyle testvére vagy a barátja, vagy amit akar; ez anyuék beszédén is látszik. Szerencsére Kyle igazat mondott neki: tényleg egy csomó minden lehetséges.

Addig is, Kyle azért megpróbálja elképzelni a közös jövőt az alapján, amit eddig látott. Mert a Vakond mindig is furcsa volt, de most, anyuékkal…

…Például, amikor anyu megkérte, hogy hagyja abba a dohányzást, akkor azt válaszolta, hogy a füst eloszlik a szabad levegőn. És amikor anyu megmondta, hogy _érte _aggódik, és apu és Kyle is ugyanezt mondták, akkor nagyon komolyan megköszönte -- és aztán azt mondta, hogy majd meggondolja, hogy leszokjon-e. Ezt is komolyan mondta, nem szemtelenül. Aztán fél délután kinn ült a hátsó kertbe vezető párfokos lépcsőn, és ott gyűjtötte a csikkeket a kövön, mielőtt bevitte volna őket kidobni.

…Meg ebéd után, amikor a Vakond rögtön ment mosogatni, és Kyle ijedten súgta oda: „Nem azért, nem a nyelv, nem is a házimunka miatt, hát nem mondtam? Nem hiszed el?" És szerencsére a Vakond arcán rögtön látszott, hogy nem is gondolt ilyesmire. „Persze, hogy nem azért. Csak ha már itt vagyok, akkor segítek én is, mind egyenlőek vagyunk..."

…És amikor Kyle halkan megkérdezte a hátsó lépcsőn: „Nekem nem baj, de Ike még kicsi, ugye neki nem beszélsz..." „Istenről? Az még ráér egy pár évet. De a földi dolgok nem."

Kyle már ez alatt az egy nap alatt is sokat hallotta a másik két fiút beszélgetni egymással és vele és másokkal,de a Vakond soha nem ment oda őhozzá azzal, hogy Ike-_ról _beszéljen. Mégis, amióta magán érezte az éles vakondszemeket, Kyle egyszer sem rúgta föl az öccsét. Persze anyuék már régóta mondták, hogy ne tegye, de hát ők mások, és még nem meséltek ilyen fogasos dolgokat és nem kockáztatták az életüket a szabadságért; persze az jó, hogy most ők is örülnek.

---

Részlet **chris-rockfort** LiveJournaléből:_A háborúban én is elmentem Christiane után, de most újra itt vagyok. (Akinek a karjában meghaltam, az akkor most egy fordított anya?) Viszont van két gyerek, aki még nem szabadult föl az AKE alól. Sőt, szerintem több is lehet, de kettőt a saját szememmel láttam. Majd meglátom, mit tehetek, és tudósítok a fejleményekről._

_Egyébként most egy kétgyerekes családnál vagyok. A nagyobbik fiú velem egyidős, és tegnapfél délután szidta nekem az anyját (pedig látszott, mennyire nem szereti szidni), és más felnőtteket ajánlott, akiknél szerinte jobb lenne nekem. De az, hogy Sh olyan „ugrálós", ahogy K mondja, az _most_ direkt jó. Mert tudom, hogy nem csak azért vállal, mert K barátja vagyok._


End file.
